Talk:Mass Effect Wiki
This is the talk page for the wiki's Main Page, and is used to discuss only the Main Page. For information on where to discuss other aspects of the wiki, please see Project:Community Portal. ---- Add Codex Link A link should be add to the Main Categories for the Codex category. Just a thought. -- 22:42, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Featured articles Info on featured articles can be found on Mass Effect Wiki:Featured content. Create and nominate more! :) Kirkburn (talk) 13:29, 12 November 2007 (UTC) Recent Changes *The Planets and Space stations categories are both covered by Star Systems so I deleted them. Also changed the link for Systems to go to Milky_Way. (Unsigned) *Changed the link to the release trailer on the main page since the older one was not working. The new video is on Youtube here. Darkdrium 06:07, 25 July 2008 (UTC) Cleaning up the list I cleaned up the main list as several of the links were covered by more comprehensive sections. Armor and Weapons are both covered by the Equipment section. Systems is covered by the Milky Way section. : I added those items because the "Contents" section is an index of what's inside this wiki and every listing page, including those part of a larger category, should be represented. Armor should be more comprehensive than the armor section of Equipment (and Heavy Armor more comprehensive on its subject), same for Weapons and so on. Therefore we should include them for easy indexing, the purpose of that section, without sending users through multiple pages. : Also, please sign your comments on talk pages with four tildes (~~~~). --avfanatic (talk) 00:49, 30 November 2007 (UTC) Looking for more Admins I am looking for more Administrators as some have tended to leave and I now am quite busy with work. I will still be around but not as much and with the constant vandalisms and new users I need more people to help out. So if you want become an admin go here Mass Effect Wiki:Requests for Adminship. It's not that difficult just keep checking the recent changes page for new people to say hello to and make sure no unregistered people are adding things they shouldn't. Thanks. aa General Articles A lot of articles about actions (like in the Game Guide) are written from a Xbox point of view, this should be changed to also reflect it's now a multi-platform game. I'd do it if I run into it, but I'm not playing the game yet, so I really don't know anything about it. It's on my to-buy-list, that's why I'm reading this wiki. Just to improve overall quality, I say what I have to say.-- 20:20, 18 June 2008 (UTC) Redesign I've given the main page a redesign, but kept all the info, and the colour scheme - you can find out more about why on User talk:Kirkburn/Dev. Thanks! Kirkburn (talk) 12:09, 20 June 2008 (UTC) Featured Media Hello. It's been some time since I've been here. Bioware released today another video for Mass Effect 2, which should be put under the featured media. I would do it myself, but I have no idea how and fear for breaking the main page with a useless edit. Here is the link. :) Darkdrium 21:43, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :Good thinking. Actually we need a better system for nominating featured media and featured articles. We have some great stuff on here and it's not being shown off. --Tullis 22:15, 15 May 2009 (UTC) KOTOR Parelels does anyone think we should have a page containing ingame parelels toStar Wars: Knights of the Old Republic? Drsdino 02:59, 23 May 2009 (UTC) :Not really. There aren't enough, and besides, Mass Effect is influenced more by classic sci-fi than Star Wars. If there are parallels that leap out at you, they're probably better placed on pages' Trivia sections. That would make them easier to find. --Tullis 03:52, 23 May 2009 (UTC) well why not Halo then? what I've seen a lot of parelels with the last level of combat evolved. specificly the race to the Conduit on Ilos. Drsdino 18:05, 23 May 2009 (UTC) :Ditto: if you see parallels that really stand out, add them to Trivia. But I wouldn't say they warrant an entire page to themselves. Like I said, such a page probably wouldn't see much traffic; adding them to Trivia sections would give comments more coverage. : ) --Tullis 20:20, 23 May 2009 (UTC) BUT, THE PERSON WHO WROTE ME AND ME2 WROTE THE DARTH BANE SERIES, WHERE HE WORKED WITH THE CREATORS OF KOTOR E3 trailer I've added the new E3 trailer. Hope nobody minds. BorderlineWaxwork 09:20, 30 May 2009 (UTC) :I certainly don't, means I don't have to fiddle with that irritating YouTube link. : ) Thanks. --Tullis 13:16, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Suggestions, differentiating the games and content in the series :Split to User talk:Tullis. Bug? Anybody else seeing the message "No tag_id, size, or slotname" on the main screen? I'm getting it at the top and to the right. I had a look to see if it was anything obvious, but when I saw all that wiki-code I ran off screaming. --vom 22:23, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :I'm not seeing it, no. SpartHawg948 23:18, November 17, 2009 (UTC) ::I've saved a screenshot here if anyone wants to take a look... I've highlighted them in red since the black-on-dark-blue isn't immediately obvious. The messages don't appear until the page has completely finished loading, so it may be some css or Java weirdness. Which is entirely speculation on my part where "I have no idea why" would probably suffice! --vom 23:41, November 17, 2009 (UTC) ::Oops, I forgot I'd left an anti-deep-linking trap in there, the screenshot should hopefully be available now. --vom 08:10, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :::I can't see it (the issue reported on the main screen) at all. It's likely an issue with your browser or ad-blocker. --Tullis 15:11, November 18, 2009 (UTC) ::::Ah, I think you've found the problem. Please excuse me while I go and attempt to knock some sense into myself. --vom 15:27, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Header I'm just wondering, for how long is the "Mass effect 2 is released today!" header going to be on the main page? Afaik, ME2 has been released to most countries by now. Yes, I think it should be removed The Content Section Because of certain changes between ME1 and 2, I'm thinking the two columns should be shuffled and a few different links, you know, so we can go to ME1 articles without accidentally hitting on an ME2 one. I'm just thankful I dont mind Spoilers, as it's happened a few times already.--AlexMcpherson 02:20, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Homepage edit When I said what I said above, I didn't mean the 6 images and their links. I meant the big section of links below it. The links from those did seperate into 'me1' and 'me2', i.e. the walkthrough went to a page asking what I wanted a guide to, ME1, the ME1 DLC, or ME2. Any cross-game article (such as the SSV Normandy SR-1 for its feature in ME2) does seperate the ME1 and ME2 stuff with the appropriate spoilers. It was the links below them that I was talking about, I stumbled on a few because of that. Oh, and one other thing. I'd like to... kick in the bal-''thank'' whoever removed the news bits about europe you sonofa- *cough* Sorry, I seem to be getting a slight case of the Haricanitis form of tourettes. yeah, it afflicts us europeans whenever we see americans making it all about themselves. nother edit, forgot to sign. AlexMcpherson 04:09, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Major Frontpage Edits So, just figured I'd lay out a little more clearly the reasons I went back to the old front page layout (ie the Categories): :* 1) Honestly, having the Walkthroughs, Assignments, Achievements, Classes, Characters, and Races categories is much more user-friendly than the sources categories (more on that in a second). Quite often, people coming here know what they want to look for, and having categories that group things together based on similarities (ie Races articles) makes much more sense in that regard than categories based on something arbitrary like the games, which are hardly all-inclusive, and often overlap. :* 2) The new categories only included four of the works that comprise the Mass Effect franchise thus far. All three books were completely overlooked. It's gotta be all or nothing, which, when taken with the other reasons, made reverting to the tried-and-true system a no-brainer. :* 3) We ask that editors not make major changes to prominent pages (and I can't think of a more prominent page than the front page) on their own without bringing it up on a talk page (like, for example, this talk page). Even the admins don't do major changes like this on a whim, so we ask that the other editors also do the community the courtesy of not unilaterally taking actions like that. And that, in a nutshell (a rather large nutshell) is my reasoning! SpartHawg948 12:38, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Malware detected This site is setting off all kinds of alarm bells on chrome. Says there's vicious malware...Apparently it's affecting all wiki's. Is it just chrome being paranoid? -Venath Separating Mass Effect and Mass Effect 2 Should Mass Effect 2 be given it's own Wiki. It is a little difficult searching through all the Mass Effect 1 stuff to find info on the other game. :I think people need to learn to sign their posts first. Me included, since I tend to need to edit as I remember to sign after clicking 'save page.' And Trekkies aren't so hard pressed finding info on memory alpha, and it's... lets just say, Huge. AlexMcpherson 03:41, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Hey, if you don't like the layout and want to start an ME2 wiki that is in no way affiliated with this one, go right ahead! That's the beauty of the wikia system. You don't need our permission. SpartHawg948 04:24, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Firefox search engine plugin There is now a Firefox search engine plugin for masseffect.wikia.com that can be installed and used with FF's search bar. The plugin can be found [http://mycroft.mozdev.org/search-engines.html?name=masseffect.wikia.com here]. 18:01, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Text wrapping error I don't know if this page has a general contact but in a lot of articles the picture. usually the first one right at the top right of the first section of the articles page, goes over the top of the text covering it. Could any kind of text wrapping fix that? :Which browser are you using? Which version? What screen resolution? Is the browser running maximized or in a window? --DRY 03:34, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Kasumi: Stolen Memory The news feed is wrong, as of 17:00, 06/04/2010. The Kasumi DLC is not yet released, but the news feed reads as though it is. I just thought it might be more prudent to remove that news entry until the DLC is actually released. Suicidal Skydiver 16:02, April 6, 2010 (UTC)